Stop the Crooked Rainbow Campaign
The following news documents what the radical gay militants have been up to, and how they intend to destroy America. This is about the radicals, not the ordinary joes with minor same sex attraction who don't bother anyone. It is about those so desperate to destroy every trace of human decency, and cast those who believe in it as "hateful" while the Crookeds themselves commit the real hate; that said Crookeds are willing to engage in activities to push their agenda that are either illegal, or call for illegal activity. The Stop the Crooked Rainbow Campaign is a tie-in campaign on this wiki with the Election 2012 coverage and campaign. It is aimed at combating homosexual activist extremism happening under the Obama administration, and combating the propaganda of the pro-homosexual-pseudomarriage campaign by illustrating the movement's true colors. Special emphasis is placed on the "Gay Mafia," referred to as the "Crooked Rainbow" on this site. Extra special emphasis is placed on exposing said groups' willingness to engage in, solicit, rationalize, and lobby for activities that are either illegal or ought to be illegal. Crooked who? The term "Crooked Rainbow" has its origins in Stationery Voyagers. A satirical terrorist group exists in season 3, dubbed the "Gay and Lesbian Alliance Against all Possible Criticism" (GLAAPC,) which demanded total immunity for everything it did; while resorting to terrorist violence to punish the ''Bindaf 3000'' crew for refusing to get on board and endorse their lifestyle behavior choices. The Evil Hair Maiden once stated in acting class at Ferris that "straight" is not an appropriate term for "heterosexual." To which the Dozerfleet founder countered: "It is very much appropriate. The other should be called 'Crooked' to make everything consistent." What's this all about? "Stop the Crooked Rainbow" is set to air on the DozerfleetWiki front news page from late June until early August of 2012. Since what was meant for satire in the drafts for SV season 3 has poured over into reality under the Obama regime, it is only fair to alert the public of what it is they're actually endorsing when they say they're "all for 'gay' 'marriage'." This campaign also focuses on the dirty dozen of mislead celebrities and CEOs who would have the public endorse a cause that will bring divine judgment on the culture; and who would seek to force said public to sponsor said causes whether they want them or not. What we are not The Stop the Crooked Rainbow Campaign (STCRC) is not Westboro "Baptist" Church. The Crookeds have made it their goal to confuse the general public into not knowing the difference between simple opposition to their radical agenda, and the lunacy of that one single congregation. For those who still cannot figure it out, a chart is provided below: Further reading: What is Westboro Baptist Church? Sub-issues # Military service # Child Gender Identity # Predestination #* Surprise! They're not "born that way" after all! # Adoption # Civility and Freedom of Religion # The definition of "marriage" #* Doctors (not religious folk,) who will not be intimidated, joined forces in May to push for banning "gay" "marriage;" on the grounds that it poses health risks to children. # The backdoor to pedophilia # [[Stop the Crooked Rainbow: The real bullies|The party actually guilty of bullying and discrimination]] # The assault on the concept of friendship itself # Not even the animals are spared # "Gay" "Christianity" refuted The boycott list These are the entities that the Dozerfleet founder currently will not buy from: * Clay Aiken (for being rude to CCMInsider on Twitter, and turning his fans loose on her.) * Tobey Keith (he thinks fighting to defeat gay marriage is a "waste of time." What he refuses to realize is that it's covertly an attack on free speech. And defending that is worth BLOOD!) * Carrie Underwood (the once-respectable country singer) * General Mills (for its CEO attacking traditional marriage in Minnesota.) ** Go here to Dump General Mills * Starbucks (for giving a few pennies of every purchase the Dozerfleet founder made to the Crooked Rainbow, and trying to deprive his brother of the right to own a shotgun.) * Target (for promoting gay marriage through T-shirts.) Consider these alternatives: * Biggby (very friendly to the production of Ciem 2, unlike Starbucks) * Malt-O-Meal References Category: Election 2012 Category: Projects from 2012 Category: Stop the Crooked Rainbow Category: Dozerfleet Literature projects